


Thievery

by lcblip



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: College, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Muffins, Professor - Freeform, Snarky Notes, War, cuteness, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jack wanted was a muffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thievery

Jack was peeved. This was the third time this week alone that his favorite muffins were sold out. He’d been coming to this bakery for his entire college career for his breakfast treat, but only in the last two months had he been too late for one. He’d asked what the deal was, wanting desperately to know why they were selling out of his favorite chocolate muffins so quickly. The girl behind the counter had told him another customer had come in not long before him, in fact, and grabbed up the last one in the case. They still made the same amount as they always did. Jack would sigh, defeated and settle for blueberry instead. 

But today… Today was the last straw, he was declaring war. Apparently the muffin thief had heard about his plight. Now the jerk was leaving notes. 

The first went as such: Sorry to burst your bubble. Again.

Jack continued to receive little notes from the thief. It irked him down to the soles of his shoes each time his eyes read over the elegant script, sarcasm clearly apparent in the foreground. He remembered grumbling a few choice words about jack-ass breakfast stealers, and the note responding to it that comment made him want to pull his hair out.

You snooze, you lose sweetheart. Maybe next time.

The one morning he could remember getting to the bakery before the muffin snatcher he decided to be smug about it. He scribbled across a piece of crumpled paper and handed it to the girl. She was quite amused by the whole ordeal, happily agreeing to be the messenger as it made work much more amusing.

Look who’s muffinless this morning, dick-wad!

Jack had felt very proud of himself as he watched the cashier stuff the note in her apron. His victory didn’t last near as long as he wanted it to. The next morning he found an empty tray where his muffin should have been. He slumped, and wordlessly held his hand out, knowing there was another note. 

What he got instead was a tap to his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with the hottest professor on campus. The man was tall, Jack had to guess in the area of six-one maybe six-two, with tan skin, an accent that would vaporize any underwear it came in proximity to, and green eyes that made Jack quite hot under the collar. The man’s name was Aster Wilder, and he taught history at the local university. Known to all as friendly and ready to lend a hand, unless placed in a room with another professor, a Dr. Pitchiner. Apparently those two did not get along. 

Jack gaped at Aster, mouth dropping at the sight of a triple chocolate muffin held in a broad hand. 

“You’re the muffin thief?” He asked incredulously. His teacher nodded with a laugh. 

“I thought ya were the one.” Aster said, Australian accent gliding over Jack. “You’re the only person I know that uses ‘dick-wad’.”

Jack blushed remembering his note. Jesus, how could he do that? Aster was one of his teachers! And he’s just called him that with barely any provocation? He wanted to shove his head in a hole.

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea it was you.” He quickly apologized. Jack had, along with many other young men and women, fantasized about asking the gorgeous teacher out. The man was smart, and funny. He had a way about him that made learning history fun, and easy to remember. 

“It’s fine, Jack. Here.” Aster held out the muffin. Jack shook his head, mumbling about fair is fair, and he’d gotten here first. The professor sighed as he grabbed Jack’s hand and placed the muffin in it. He then turned to the counter and ordered another: banana nut.

“How ‘bout this, then. I’ll accept yer apology, if ya keep me company for breakfast.” Aster propositioned as he held an arm up to gesture to an empty table. Jack nervously smiled as he sat down.

Months later Jack smiled at his breakfast. He still came to the same bakery every day. Still ordered the same thing every day. But now he didn’t have to worry about being too late for his favorite thing. Now he spent every morning sitting at a small round table across from his teacher-turned-boyfriend, both enjoying their morning and each other. 

All it took was a muffin.  
End.


End file.
